


Dirty Little Secret

by GalaxyPenguin



Category: Lego - All Media Types, Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Drunken Confessions, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Humor, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPenguin/pseuds/GalaxyPenguin
Summary: Kai accidentally admits a very big secret to his Nya when he was completely wasted.  Nya doesn’t know how to handle what Kai told her and it involves her boyfriend, Jay.





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> For the first time I actually wrote a one-shot fic lol (And it's a fic that isn't smut! I gotta pat myself on the back on that one). This is going to be part of my Ninjago High series where I write fics based around the ninja team but if they are in a normal high school setting. The next story is going to be about Kai making friends with the outcast of the school, Lloyd Garmadon.

********

Kai wandered around the dark and noisy gym, looking for Jay.  The morp dance was a very underwhelming dance that was targeted to freshmen.  Kai thought it was going to be lame but Jay insisted all of them should go anyway.  In the end, only Nya, Jay, and Kai were the only ones that could go.  All of the freshmen wore colorful tacky outfits and danced to the most generic rave songs.  Bodies of the other students were dancing and blocking Kai’s view of the other side of the gym.  As Kai wandered around, he saw the backdoor of the gym open, only catching a glimpse of the figure.  It was too warm in the gym so Kai figured he needed some fresh air.  

 

Opening the door, Kai noticed the dark sky covered with stars and a crescent moon shining above.  Kai turned to his side seeing a faint glow in the dark figure.  Upon walking closer, he recognized it was Jay’s dark blue sweater covered with splatters of glow in the dark paint.

 

“What are you doing out here, dude?”  Kai asked while approaching Jay in the darkness.  The two teens were in the back of the gym, away from all of the other students dancing.  Jay was next to the school dumpster, sitting on a couple of old tattered cardboard boxes.  

 

Jay looked up at Kai, eyes all red and puffy.  Realizing it was Kai, Jay wiped his eyes and pulled another box for Kai to sit on.  Kai sat next to Jay, concerned about his friend’s well being.  When Jay didn’t respond, Kai rubbed Jay’s back in reassurance and comfort.  “You know you can tell me anything, right?”  Jay looked at Kai and took a big sigh.  

 

“Nya doesn’t like me at all.”  Kai studied Jay, seeing the teen’s eyes water even more after saying it.  

 

“Did you confess to her?”  Kai continued to keep eye contact with Jay.  

 

Jay was fiddling with his hands trying to find the right words.  “Well…”  He started to say.  “I was going to tell her tonight…”  Jay paused for a moment trying to let his emotions get to the best of him.  “But I saw her going with some other guy to the dance.  And it seemed like she was really into him.”  

 

“Well that doesn’t mean anything!  Maybe she just-” 

 

“No Kai, she likes him and not me.  I saw them kiss so it’s very clear she’s not into me.”  Jay interrupted.  Jay laid back against the wall in frustration, looking up at the night sky.  Kai scooted closer to his friend.  

 

“I don’t think you should lean against that wall.  It has a lot of questionable stains and liquids on it.”  Kai tried to joke.  

 

“Not really in the mood for any jokes right now.”  Jay said, not making any sort of eye contact with Kai.  

 

Kai didn’t know what else to say that would comfort Jay.  All he could do at that moment was pity Jay.  

 

“I should just move on and accept the fact that I’ll be the only boy in the freshmen class that hasn’t kissed anyone or that isn’t in a relationship.”  Jay admitted in defeat.  It confused Kai to why Jay had said this.  

 

“What makes you think you are the only guy that hasn’t kissed anyone?  I’m sure there are other guys in our class that hasn’t kissed anyone!”  Kai tried to say, hoping that it would make Jay feel better.  

 

Jay turned his body to face Kai, having all eye contact at him.  “All of the guys in the locker room and in class brag about their girlfriends and getting their first kiss.  Hell even Tommy Anderson was bragging the other day about how he and his girlfriend went to third base!  I don’t even know what that means but I’m sure kissing is involved!”  Kai snorted about Jay’s naiveness on what third base meant.  However Jay was still in bummed out so Kai attempted to collect himself and pat Jay on the back more.

 

“Dude, do you actually believe all of the stories Tommy and the other guys talk about?”  Jay looked at Kai, about to answer but Kai continued.  “Tommy and the others act all like a hot shot,but they are just very insecure about themselves to the point where they have to brag about the most little things!  Their comments and opinions about you shouldn’t shape the way you are.”  Kai felt like a motivational speaker at that moment.  The advice he was giving Jay was advice he should probably practice too, considering the times he had lied to Tommy and other guys about his life.  “And I’m sorry that my sister doesn’t like you back but it happens Jay.  Your first crush will most likely not reciprocate the feelings and it does hurt.  But the best thing to do is just move on and take care of yourself.”  

 

Jay got all teary eyed as Kai was giving him some life lessons and leaned his head on Kai’s shoulder.  Kai started to wrap his arm around Jay and play with the curls in Jay’s hair.  Kai leaned next to Jay and softly whispered, “If it makes you feel better…..”  there was hesitation in Kai’s voice, wondering if he should continue on.  “I….I never had my first kiss either”.  

 

Jay’s body jolted in surprise and got off of Kai’s shoulder.  It was hard to see in the dark but Kai saw Jay’s eyes widen in shock.  “Wait, are you lying to me?  No way I thought your first kiss was with Amy in the 8th grade?”  Jay argued in disbelief.  

 

“The most Amy and I did was hold hands and kiss each other on the cheek.  We never actually had a full blown mouth to mouth kiss.”   Kai felt like he wa able to take the weight off of his shoulders admitting this truth about himself.  “And it’s so dumb about how much people make a big deal about a first kiss!  I mean, it’s just mouth to mouth contact for a few seconds and then it’s over.” 

 

Jay chuckled at what Kai said about first kisses.  A smile started to grow on Jay’s face, which relieved Kai.  “You know what, sometimes I just want to get a kiss over with so I don’t have to worry about it!”  Jay admitted.  

 

“I know what you mean, dude.  Hell I don’t mind if I just kissed you right now.”  Kai said in the spur of the moment.  Kai realized what he said when he saw the look on Jay’s face.  Kai’s face started to get hot and he wanted to take back what he said, realizing what he said might have creeped out Jay.  “Wait I take back the second part of-” 

 

“Let’s do it.”  Jay’s tone sounded serious

 

Kai  pointed to Jay in confusion.  “What?  You mean you wanna kiss me right now?  The two of us?”  

 

“I don’t see why.  I mean, we are best friends and we are very comfortable with each other.  One kiss shouldn’t have to change that.  But if you don’t want to go through with it, that’s cool.”  Jay assured.  

 

Kai looked at the messy floor beneath them, seeing all of the goo and gunk on the floor.  “Okay…”  Looking up and making full eye contact to Jay, “Let’s do it.  But before we kiss, promise me that we will just go back to being friends.  I like you Jay but you are like a brother to me more than boyfriend material.”  Kai joked.  

 

Jay’s face turned into disgust.  “Oh gross dude why did you have to say it like that?  Now it feels like I’m going to kiss a relative of mine!”  Jay complained, giving Kai a slight shove.  The two laughed for a bit, realizing how weird Kai’s comment was.  

“Okay I take back what I said, you are not my brother.  You are just a really awesome best friend and I don’t want to ruin our friendship over a kiss.”  Kai paused before adding on, “Oh, and we will not speak of this kiss to anyone.  This is just between the two of us.”  Jay smiled at Kai and nodded in approval.  The two just sat there looking at each other for a second, not knowing what to do next.  

 

Kai finally spoke up.  “I-I think this is the part where you lean in?”  There was some nervousness in Kai’s voice but he was ready.  

 

Jay nodded and hesitated for a bit, not knowing how he should lean.  It amused Kai a little how much Jay was trying but he couldn’t make fun of Jay for that considering Kai never kissed anyone.  Kai closed his eyes and pursed his lips for the kiss.  Jay slowly leaned in, closing his eyes too and allowing his lips to come in contact with Kai’s.  Kai felt Jay’s chapped lips rub against his lips, letting Jay move a bit.  It was as if time stopped for the two teens to indulge in the kiss for a bit.  Kai didn’t know what he was feeling at that moment because all of his senses were overpowered by the dumpster they were next to.  Jay wasn’t bad at kissing but Kai had no other person to compare it to.  The two stayed like that for a couple of more second before the two pulled away from each other.  They both stared at each other not knowing what to do next.  

 

“That was...uh…” Kai tried to say.

 

“Fun?”  Jay tried to fill in the words.  

 

“Sure....”  Kai looked away for a bit before continuing on.  “Good work?”  

 

“Thanks dude.  You were good too.”  Jay compliemnted.  

 

The two sat in the darkness, not knowing what to do next.  

 

Kai chuckled to himself.  “Not going to lie, I didn’t expect my first kiss to be next to a dumpster.”  Kai pointed towards the large dumpster behind Jay.  

 

“Pfft, well sorry princess if I couldn’t take you on a magical journey into the woods.”  Jay teased and making Kai laugh more.

 

Kai started to play along with Jay’s joke.  “Yeah my prince, why didn’t you take me out and treat me like your one and only!”  

 

They were getting back to their normal selves, just two best friends hanging out with each other.  The two decided to ditch morp and go back to Jay’s place to play video games.  It was a good night for the two.  

 

* * *

 

There was a lot of ups and down for Jay and Kai as they moved forward in high school.  By the end of freshmen year, Nya confessed her feelings for Jay while Kai was able to ask out the new girl, Skylor Chen.  From there, the two were in a good, healthy high school relationships with their girlfriends.  Junior year rolled around quickly for Kai and the others and they have grown physically and mentally since freshmen year.  Jay was still his nerdy and nervous self but happy to be with Nya.  As for Kai, he stayed relatively the same but partied a lot with his Kendo team, being he was the team captain.  Middle of the junior year however, Skylor unexpectedly had to move to a different state causing Kai to drink more to fill the empty void in him.  Skylor and Kai attempted to make a long distance relationship but the last message Skylor sent to Kai was vague and she wasn’t able to contact him ever again.  

 

Kai’s co-captain, Tommy Anderson, always held large parties for everyone to come to.  The parties were always out of control where the police would frequently come in to check on the Anderson’s.  It was another party where the music was too loud, the teens were too drunk, and the overall atmosphere felt gross to a sober party goer.  Nya was the unlucky one for the night to watch over Kai drinking at the party.  Usually it was either Zane or Cole that watched over Kai at Tommy’s parties but Nya was asked last minute to babysit her own brother.  To her annoyance, she had to stand next to a living room palm tree, observing the amount of drinks people offered Kai.  Nya could have been doing anything else but instead she was stuck babysitting her older brother.  

 

There was no way that her Friday night could get any more sad.  Oh wait it just did.  Nya was in a cramped bathroom holding Kai’s hair back as he vomited in the toilet.  Nya had a strong stomach so the vomiting didn’t phase her.  She was rather unamused by the whole thing considering Kai never gets sick while drinking.  Kai continued to heave into the toilet for a second before grunting.  Kai got his head out of the toilet, all sweaty, face flushed, and overall looking like a hot mess.  Kai smiled up at Nya and said, “You have any mints right now?”  Nya rolled her eyes seeing her brother in this way.  Digging in her pocket, Nya pulled out a piece of gum and unwrapped it for Kai.  “Woah, you like, made that appear out of thin air!  Are you a magician?”  Kai was really wasted.

 

Nya wanted to answer but figured Kai wouldn’t really get it considering how wasted he was.  She shoved the stick of gum in his mouth and allowed him to chew it.  Kai happily chewed the gum and Nya flushed the content of the inside of the toilet.  Nya couldn’t tell if Kai wasn’t going to puke again but made sure he was at least next to the toilet.  Leaning on the sink, she studied the way Kai acted while wasted.  Kai started to laugh out of nowhere, catching Nya of guard.  It was awkward but Nya couldn’t help laugh with his brother.  The two filled the small bathroom with laughter until Kai stopped laughing to look up at his sister.  

 

“Wait what’s so funny?”  His face looked confused.  Nya chuckled seeing how lost her brother was.  

 

“It’s you!   This is the first time I’ve seen you this wasted and it’s rather amusing.”  Nya laughed as she put her hands in her pockets.  

 

“Oh….” Confusion was in his face but changed quickly as a smile grew on his face.  Kai grabbed  the sleeve of Nya’s leather jacket.  “Hey, I wanna tell you a cool super duper secret I have!”  Nya raised an eyebrow at her brother.  

 

Nya decided to play along since she had nothing else going on.  “Um, okay what’s your secret?” 

 

“Come down here I need to whisper it!”  Kai yelled as he attempted to pull Nya to the floor with him.  “I mean a whisper doesn’t mean you should yell but hey whatever.”  Nya joked.  

 

Kai tried to push the hair covering Nya’s ears by lifting it up.  He leaned in closer and whispered, “I think Zane’s a robot.”  Kai leaned back, laughing on what he said.  

 

Nya looked at him and chuckled.  “Kai, that’s not a secret because you tell me this everyday.”  Nya wasn’t annoyed anymore because Kai’s drunken state was entertaining. 

 

Kai was playing with Nya’s hair, still having a grin across his face.  “I know!  I just got a little scared to tell you my actual secret.”  He explained while curling his fingers in Nya’s hair.  

 

“Well?  What’s your actual secret?”  Nya was now curious.  Kai smiled at her and started laughing more.  

 

Nya was already close to her brother but Kai tried to pull her in closer.  “Okay come closer!”  

 

“Oh my gosh I’m already close to you!”  Nya said.  She leaned in, excited to know what Kai was going to tell her.  She could still smell the vomit with a hint of mint in Kai’s breath.  

Kai moved Nya’s hair more and started to say, “So...you know that one guy...Jay Walker?”  

 

“Yeah I know of Jay Walker!”  Nya said in a teasing way considering Jay was her boyfriend.  

 

Kai continued to talk in a soft whisper.  “Well...we kisssssssed~”  Nya’s face turned from amusement to pure shock.  “What?”  Nya yelled, hoping what her brother was going to clear what he said.  Kai moved Nya’s hair more and whispered, “Me and Jay, kisssssssed.  You know...”  Kai proceeded to make kissing noises as Nya got up, disturbed on what she just heard.  Nya stepped back to the sink, grasping it with her two hands with dear life.  

 

“You and Jay kissed?”  Nya repeated to make sure she heard Kai right.  Kai attempted to wave his hand to shush Nya.  Kai giggled as he said, “Ha ha, don’t tell Nya about this!”  

 

Kai put his head back in the toilet and vomited.  Nya stood there in the cramped bathroom, not knowing what she should do with the information Kai told her.  All she could do was wait for Kai to stop throwing up and attempt to forget the night.  

 

\--------

 

Saturday morning Nya was up early to prepare breakfast and a hangover drink for Kai.  Nya prepared the table and set down all of the food she made.  As much as she wanted to forget the night before, Kai’s confession was all she could hear.  Quickly, Nya collected the bowls and pans she used for cooking and started washing them before she ate.  After all, Kai wasn’t awake and she would rather eat with Kai than eat alone.  Turning on the water, Nya scrubbed the dishes as a way to cope with her situation.  

 

Nya heard Kai’s heavy footsteps in the hallway.  “Hey how are you feeling big bro?”  Nya yelled from the kitchen.

 

“Gah!  C-can you not yell this morning?  My head is really killing me.”  Kai complained as he sat down at the table.  Kai closed his eyes and rubbed the temples of his face, trying to make the pain go away.  

 

Nya finished washing the last pan and set it on the drying rack.  She took off the apron and gloves and head to the dining table.  Seeing how Kai hasn’t touched the drink she made, she pushed the drink towards him more.  “Drink this so you don’t feel so shitty”.  Kai looked up slightly only be disgusted by the green drink.  He picked up the glass and examined it, wondering what the hell it was.  Kai sat up and chugged the drink as if it was cheap beer.  After he drank all of it, he set the glass down and continue to rest his head on the table.  There was silence from the two as Nya was enjoying her breakfast.  

 

“Oh god how much did I fucking drink last night, Nya?”  Kai said while still having his face on the table.  

 

“Way too much!  I had to hold your hair halfway through the party because Tommy and your teammates made you drink a lot!  Kai, you really need to know your limits!”  Nya lectured but Kai wasn’t having it. 

 

“Nya, it’s way too early for you to start lecturing me!”  Kai complained.  He sat up and rested his chin on his right hand.  “Oh did I say or do anything stupid while I was shitfaced?”  

 

Nya dropped her fork, remembering the words Kai confessed to her.  Nya wasn’t so sure if she should just directly ask Kai or make him admit it.  “Um, you really don’t remember anything?”  

 

Kai scrunched his face trying to recall the night.  “I just remember having my face near the toilet to be honest.  Which by the way I owe you big time.”  

 

Nya scoffed.  “Uh yeah you owe me big time!  You know I could have done anything else other than hold your hair back!”  Nya was about to ask Kai about the kiss but he looked too tired and sickly from the night before.  “You know what,”  Nya said as she was collecting the dishes on the table.  “I’m going to go out today and buy some groceries.  Do you want anything?”  

 

“No I think I’m good.  I’ll just stay here and recover from last night.”  Kai got up from the table to head to the couch.  

 

Nya collected her bag and keys and started heading out the door.  “Well if you need anything just call me, okay?”  Nya said as she was putting on her boots.  She waved her brother bye and was out the door.  

 

\------

 

As Nya was riding on her motorcycle to the city, she passed by Cole’s house.  Cole had his garage open where he testing out some of the new DJ equipment he had.  Cole saw Nya slow down by his place and waved for her to come by.  Nya parked her motorcycle in Cole’s driveway and proceeded to walk towards the DJ.  

 

Taking off his headphones, Cole asked, “Yo what's up Nya?”  Cole was still fiddling with the buttons on his launchpad waiting for a response.  

 

“Nothing much, I was just going into town and get groceries.  I need more stuff for the hangover drink.” 

 

“Oh shit, yeah sorry you had to deal with Kai getting wasted.  I would have watched him over yesterday but my dad called me last minute to help fix the car.”    

 

“Oh yeah about that party!”  Nya started to play with some of the gadgets on Cole’s table.  “Kai admitted something really weird to me while he was wasted.”  

 

“Weird how?”  Cole stopped what he was doing to have his full undivided attention to Nya.  

 

“Well…Kai said….”  Nya was hesitant to say it but she just had to blurt it out.  “Jay and Kai kissed!”  Nya yelled before covering her mouth in regret. 

 

Cole was now interested and got up from his seat.  “No way!  You need to give me the details, Nya!” 

 

Nya started to pace around the garage.  “I can’t tell you more because after that, he just vomited more in the toilet!  Oh god if he kissed Jay, that means my lips technically touched...oh god now I feel sick!”  Nya clenched her stomach and covered her mouth.  Cole put his hands oh her shoulders to calm her down.  

 

“What if Kai was lying?”  Cole suggested.  

 

Nya looked up at him in confusion.  “What do you mean?”  She no longer felt sick as she got distracted by what Cole said.  

 

“Well usually when people are drunk, most of the things they say are not really true.  Remember that one time Zane got drunk?  He thought that his hands were missing and that I took them.”  

 

That question never came across to Nya but she started to feel better thinking what Kai said was a lie.  She sighed in relief.  “Maybe you are right, Cole.”  Nya thought about it more and was sure that what Kai told her was a lie.  “Yeah I’m sure it didn’t happen.  I mean, there is no way it really can happen!  Thank you Cole, you are the best”.

 

“Hey it’s no problem.”  Cole patted her back before going back to his launchpad.  

 

“Well I’m going to go to the store now.  Have fun testing out your new equipment!”  Nya said while putting on her helmet.  Cole waved goodbye to her and Nya rode off to the town, now having her mind at ease.  

 

\--------

 

Nya was able to get the supplies needed and head straight home without any problems.  When she came back, Kai was napping on the couch.  Nya figured to allow Kai to rest and decided to hang out with Jay in the afternoon.

 

Ever since they started dating, their activities stayed relatively the same but with cuddling and kissing involved.  Jay was on the floor, leaning on the footrest of his bed while Nya was on his bed.  The two took a break from video games and started to watch mindless TV dramas.  

 

“Oh how was taking care of Kai last night?”  Jay asked.  

 

“Oh god it was a mess.  I practically had to hold his hair the whole entire time while he blew so much chunks.”  Nya complained.

 

“Oh please spare me the details.”  

 

“I’m sorry for the gross details but it was just a Friday night that I know I can’t have back.”  Jay started the hold Nya’s hand to comfort her.  “But you know what, it was interesting at some point when Kai wasn’t puking.”  Nya giggled which got Jay curious. 

 

“Oh why are you so giggly right now?  Did Kai do something embarrassing?”  

 

“Well...Kai did tell me something pretty funny!”  Nya joyfully explained.  

 

Jay laughed, wondering what Kai could have possibly said.  “What did he tell you?”  

 

Nya played with Jay’s hand for a bit, contemplating whether or not if she should tell Kai’s drunken confession.  Keeping eye contact and a smile on her face, Nya jokingly said, “He said that you two kissed.”  Jay’s expression quickly changed as his hand went limp.

 

Jay looked up at Nya and smiled awkwardly at her.  “Ha, so he was puking a lot?”  Nya noticed the shift in Jay’s facial expression where guilt was written all over him.  

 

Nya started to get serious.  “Then, he said you two kissed!”  Repeating herself again while firmly grasping on Jay’s hand.  

 

Jay’s eyes started to shift back and forth to Nya and to the floor.  All he could say was, “uhhhhh” but nothing else.  “Uhhhhh okay mom I’ll be downstairs!”  Jay spurted out as he attempted to get up and leave.  However, Nya had faster reflexes and blocked Jay from opening the door.  

 

“You’re mom isn't even home!” 

 

“Y-yeah she is!  She just opened the front door quietly!”  Nya wasn’t buying his bullshit.  

 

“Is what Kai said true?”  As Nya stepped forward, Jay stepped back in fear.  “Did you kiss my brother?”  Nya integrated.  

 

“Ummm.”  Jay attempted to bolt to the door but Nya was quick to grab her boyfriend and pin him to the door.  Jay stared into Nya’s eyes, seeing the determination in her.  “Nya, I think you have gotten more muscle.”  Jay complimented.  

 

Jay’s compliment lifted Nya’s spirits.  “Oh yeah I’ve been working with a new training regime!”  Nya realized Jay was trying to change the subject.  “Wait you never answered if you and Kai kissed!”  

 

Jay bit his tongue not wanting to say anything.  But Nya knew that she was so close to cracking him.  Finally, Jay sighed.  “Okay you win!”  Nya let go of Jay’s wrist and stepped back.  Jay started to scratch his neck.  “Kai and I did kiss”.  Jay finally admitted. 

 

“Oh my god”.  Nya grasped on Jay’s bed rest realizing Kai was telling the truth.  She didn’t know what else to say other than just stare wide eyed at her boyfriend.  “B-but why?  Out of all people you could kiss, you choose my brother?”  

 

Jay rushed closer to Nya, seeing how disturbed she was.  He wanted to pull her in for a hug but seeing how disturbed she was, Jay didn’t want to risk it.  “It was during the school morp dance freshmen year, before we even got together!  I was all bummed out, thinking you didn’t like me and Kai was there to comfort me.  And I talked about never having my first kiss and he admitted how he didn’t kiss anyone and then we just ended up kissing!”  Jay finally confessed.

 

Nya didn’t know how to respond to what her boyfriend just told her.  “I-I gotta just...lay down right here.  This is a lot for me to take in”  Nya said as she rested on Jay’s bed.  

 

“It was a one time thing and we promised never to speak of it again.  Oh fuck now I’m speaking of it again!”  Jay plopped onto his bed next to Nya.

 

“Oh my god, if you’re lips touched his, and I kissed you, I technically kissed my own brother”.  Nya took out her phone in panic.  “I-I need to talk to Kai about this!”  

 

“Don’t do that!” Jay quickly grabbed Nya’s phone and shoved it in his back pocket.  

 

“Why not?  I have to talk to him about this!”  

 

“He’s going to think that I babbled and he’s going to be super pissed at me!  Like so pissed like that time I accidentally ate the last ice cream bar!”  Jay held Nya’s hands and gave her the sad eyes.  “Please please please don’t tell Kai about this.  If you really want him to talk, he has to admit it!”  Jay pleaded.  

 

Nya couldn’t resist the puppy dog eyes in Jay.  “Okay fine!  I won’t ask him about this!”  Jay kissed her hands in relief.  “But I’m going to try to get him to talk!” 

 

“And how exactly are you going to do that?”  

 

\---------

 

Nya came back home early in the night.  As she entered in the house, she saw Kai lazily lying on the couch watching TV.  By the looks of it, he was doing much better than in the morning.  

 

“Hey, I’m back big bro!”  Nya announced as she put her stuff away and headed for the kitchen.  

 

Kai sat up from the couch to see where Nya was headed in the house.  “Oh you are home early?  Thought you wouldn’t be coming back till 9 pm or something.”  

 

“Oh you know, I have some stuff to do tonight so I figured I come back early.” Nya explained has she poured herself some fruit punch.  “Did you want some fruit punch?”  Kai nodded and Nya started to pour another glass.  She grabbed the two glasses and headed over to the family room and set the drinks down for the two.  Kai thanked her for the drink and he continued to watch TV.  Nya awkwardly sat on the loveseat, wondering when she should put her plan into action.  

 

“H-hey, Kai?  Can I ask you something?”  There was hesitation and nervousness in her voice.  

 

Kai muted the TV and sat up to show he had his attention to his sister.  “Is everything okay sis?”  Kai started to become concern with the way Nya was acting.  

 

“We are siblings, right?”  Kai didn’t know where she was going but he nodded anyway.  “And siblings tell each other  _ everything _ .”  Nya made sure to emphasize on the word “everything”.  “Meaning siblings shouldn’t keep secrets from each other, right?  Because we trust each other.”  

 

“Oh shit, Nya I’m so sorry”.  Nya was bracing herself to hear Kai admit about the kiss.  “I should have told you that I borrowed your pantyhose when I had to dress up for that maid cafe.  And that I accidentally ripped said pantyhose.”  

 

Nya’s face turned into confusion and disgust.  “P-Panty-” Nya was at a loss for words.  “You borrowed and ripped pantyhose?”

 

“Well it’s not a secret anymore!”  Kai tried to joke.  “By the way I can totally buy you a new-”  

 

“That wasn’t the secret I was talking about!”  Nya was getting frustrated how she wasn’t getting anywhere with Kai.

 

Kaid didn’t know what his sister wanted.  No matter what he was saying, it seemed to upset her more.  “Oh...Should I still buy you the-” 

 

Nya couldn’t hold back anymore.  “Why didn’t you tell me that you and Jay kiss?”  Kai was caught off guard and didn’t know what to say.  

 

There was three knocks at the door indicating it was Jay.  It was a thing Jay always did and both siblings never understood why he did that.  Jay opened the door not looking up at the two.  

 

“Nya, I didn’t realize I still had your phone in my pocket!”  Jay explained while getting the phone out.  “Here let me just…” Jay’s words trailed as he looked up and saw Kai’s angry expression and Nya’s worried expression.  

 

“You spoke of it.”  Kai snarled at Jay, quickly getting up from the couch to chase the distress teen.  Kai cornered  Jay in the kitchen and before he could do anything Nya was able to hold Kai back.  

 

“Jay, you swore you wouldn’t tell anyone. Especially Nya!”  Kai scolded as he was about to grab Jay.

 

“Gah I didn’t tell her at all!”  

 

Nya got in front of Kai’s face. “You’re the one that told me!”  

 

Kai didn’t believe a word Nya said.  “I-I never-”

 

“You did tell me!  While you were wasted at Tommy’s party, you told me how you and Jay kissed.”  

 

Kai felt a little dumb to accuse his own best friend of babbling.  All three of them were silent for a bit, not knowing what they should do next.  

 

Jay broke the silence and asked, “C-Can we just go to the living room and talk this out?”  The siblings nodded in agreement and the headed for the living room.  While Jay and Kai sat on the couch, Nya was still on her feet, pacing around the room.  

 

“Let’s see if I can make this clear.”  Nya started to say.  “So you two kissed freshman year just to get it over with?”  Nya made eye contact with Jay.  “And you kissed Kai before we went out?”  

 

“Yeah that’s pretty much it,” Jay confirmed with Kai agreeing with him.  

 

Nya rubbed the temples of her forehead, still trying to take in the whole entire situation.  “B-But why didn’t you tell me about this?  Jay not only are you my best friend but you are my boyfriend.  And Kai, you are my brother!  I thought we don’t keep secrets from each other!”  Nya crossed her arms and sat next to Jay.  “I don’t know I feel a little betrayed that you two didn’t tell me!” 

 

Kai and Jay looked at each other in guilt and turned to Nya.  “Nya, I’m sorry if Jay and I made you feel this way.  At the time, we just wanted it to be between us!”  

 

“But Kai, I’m your sister!  I wasn’t going to laugh or get angry with you if you told!”  Nya argued.  

 

“And I know that now and honestly I should have told you.  You tell me everything because you trust me and I should be able to trust you.”  Nya saw how genuine Kai’s words were.  

 

“Nya, as your best friend and boyfriend, I really should have admitted this.  And I’m really sorry you had to find out in this manner.”  Jay was still holding onto Nya’s hands.  “Can you forgive Kai and I?”  Jay started to do the puppy dog eyes to Nya.  

 

A smile grew on Nya’s face because she couldn’t help find Jay cute with his puppy dog eyes.  She quickly kissed him on the lips and admitted, “Okay I forgive you two.”  Jay and Kai were relieved in Nya’s response.  “But, from this point forward, we tell each other everything.”  

 

“Okay, from this point forward, ” Jay started to say.  “We tell each other everything.”  Kai finished Jay’s statement.  

 

Nya was now smiling in relief, “Good!”  

 

There was silence with the three until Nya asked, “So...how long was the kiss?”  

 

“What?”  Kai asked.  

 

Nya pouted at the two of them.  “We promised.  So I wanna know how long the kiss was!” 

 

Jay and Kai looked at each other, unsure what to say.  “Um, maybe 8 to,” Jay started to say.  “8-10 seconds at most?”  Jay questioned looking at Kai.  “Y-yeah I think it was about that much.”  Kai confirmed.  

 

“Okay…” It wasn’t a sarcastic tone but rather a gratifying tone.  “Was it fun?” 

 

“Fun?”  Jay questioned.  

 

“Well yeah...did you two, have a good time doing it?”  Nya really didn’t know where any of this was going but if they all agreed to tell each other everything, she might as well go all out.  

 

The two teens looked at each other understanding it was going to be one long Saturday night.  

**Author's Note:**

> I was about to tag it as Jay/Kai but I figured because they are not together, I didn't tag it as such.  
> But thanks for reading!


End file.
